Chris Halliwell
Christopher Halliwell is the second son of Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt, born in 2004. He is the younger brother of Wyatt and the older brother of Melinda Halliwell. Like his brother, Chris is a Whitelighter-Witch hybrid, though not as powerful. The Charmed Ones first met a future version Chris long before his birth, when he traveled to the past to prevent Wyatt from turning evil. History Time Travel and Pre-Birth The Charmed Ones first met the Whitelighter from the future known as Chris Perry during the Titans' attack. This alternate timeline Chris manipulated events so Leo would become an Elder, so he would be appointed as the sisters' new Whitelighter. He then warned them of the evil that was going to harm Wyatt without revealing the entire truth and pushed the sisters to hunt down all suspects. He was eventually forced to reveal that he didn't came to save Wyatt from evil, but to prevent him from becoming evil instead. Phoebe found out Chris' true identity during a vision quest and confronted him about it. Chris then told her the truth and asked for her help bringing his parents back together in time for him to be born. He was later forced to reveal the truth to Paige as well. When Piper and Leo were banished to the Ghostly Plane by a Darklighter, they grew closer and eventually slept together, resulting in Piper becoming pregnant with Chris. Her sisters then revealed that Chris is her son from the future. Chris grew closer to his family and even repaired the difficult relationship with his father while they kept searching for the thing that would turn Wyatt evil. Eventually it was revealed that is was the Elder Gideon who was responsible. When discovered, Gideon fatally stabbed Chris with a cursed athame to prevent healing and Chris passed away in his father's arms. However, Piper went into labor around the same time and gave birth to baby Christopher. His father later avenged his future son by killing Gideon and saving Wyatt. Early Life Chris was born around the time his future counterpart died. Due his his young age, Chris experienced little of his mother and aunt's magical struggles as he was too young to understand. At one point as a toddler, he swallowed a marble. As described by Wyatt, Chris was a huge computer geek in his early teens and took daily hour-long showers, much to his brother's frustration. Legacy As a young adult, Chris started working as an orderly in a hospital because he liked being able to help people and the hours made it easy to sneak out in case of a demonic emergency. He often worked together with his brother to fight evil, though he was always a bit jealous of his brother for being more powerful, popular and well-liked. This caused a huge fight when the Spirit of Rage Darius infected them both with rage during a memorial dinner for their mother. The fight even led to a physical confrontation, but the fight was quickly broken up. When Darius' manipulation was revealed, the brothers realized that the issues didn't come out of nowhere, but made up nevertheless. When the manipulation was revealed, Chris orbed back home, where he was confronted by a mysterious demon who stole the Book of Shadows. He later helped his family vanquish the resurrected demon Shax and confronted the mysterious demon to get the book back, at which time the demon was revealed to be The Source of All Evil. Chris later realized his father was still mourning his mother. To get a fresh start and move on, Leo decided to move to Magic School, leaving the brothers alone in the manor with their cousin Henry Jr. as new roommate. His First Charge Source of All Fear Alternate Timeline In the alternate timeline where Wyatt had turned evil, Chris led the resistance against him in the hope of trying to prevent him from becoming evil in the first place. In this future, he was engaged to Bianca, one of The Phoenix, who once worked for his brother but had changed sides out of love. Another alternate timeline version of Chris appeared in "The Once and Future Evil", where Wyatt had turned evil despite everything that was done to prevent this from happening. Much like his counterpart, this Chris also refused to give up on his brother and got the same idea to travel back in time to prevent his brother from becoming evil. However, he was forced to allow himself to be captured so his sister and cousin could go instead of him. The Wyatt of his timeline eventually took Chris to the past as well to stop their efforts and Chris rejoined his family. They learned that Wyatt becoming evil was inevitable because his powers would eventually corrupt him. He later assisted his mother reclaimed Excalibur, which was used to strip Wyatt of his powers van vanquish his future evil counterpart. The Angel of Destiny then sent Chris and Melinda back to future, unknowing what they would find in their altered timeline. Powers and Abilities Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew magical potions. *'Scrying:' The ability to locate beings or objects with a crystal and a map. Active Powers *'Orbing:' The ability to teleport through the use of orbs. *'Telekinesis:' The ability to move objects and beings with the mind. Chris is very skilled in using this power and can use it to redirect magical energies. *'Telekinetic Orbing:' The ability to transport objects and beings with the mind through use of orbs. *'Sensing:' The ability to determine the location and status of other beings by concentrating on them. Passive Powers *'High Resistance:' The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm. Notes *Although Chris loves magic, his biggest fear is that magic will destroy his family, much like it killed his mother, and that he is not strong enough to stop it. Gallery Baby-chris.png Little-chris.jpg Little-wyatt-chris.png Young-chris-wyatt.jpg Chris-forevercharmed.png Chris-crushing.jpg Chris-promo.jpg Chris-still.png Appearances Chris' appearance is based on Drew Fuller. *Charmed, season 6, 7 and 8 *The Closing Chapter (As a child) *The Once and Future Evil (As a child and alternate timeline version) *Four Witches and a Funeral *Legacy Series Category:Characters Category:Charmed Characters Category:Witches Category:Whitelighters Category:Halliwell Family Category:Hybrids